The Blue Cat Part 1
AlchanyTip:This is a SOLO,which means only the creator,AlchanyIncorperated,can edit it. If you want to SUGGEST an edit,leave it in the comments.No editing without contacting me about the edit,and what you are putting on it. Season Special 1,Episode 2 Part 1 Info:This story skips the plot,The Kids,as it states Gumball and Darwin never age,in this story,however,they do. Plot Gumball attempts to ask Penny out. Keyword:attempts Will it work out?Will he go out with her?Find out in this part! Characters Gumball Penny Semi-Minor Characters Keji Darwin Minor Characters Nicole Richard Characters So Minor it Hurts(One or Two Lines in the Entire Story.) Anais Ms. SImmian Transcript Junior High Year:2015 Afternoon,3:02 Ms. Simmian:Class dismissed! Gumball:Whew!Finally!I thought the day would never end! Darwin:You said it!Finally! Ms. Simmian:Hold up!We have a new student entering.Please welcome,Kejinamri. walks in Keji:Hello!*Cute Laugh*.I am new to this school,I am Kejinamri Autudam Dhentri,and I hope we will have a great time at school! walks over to Keji Penny:Hello Kejinamri!Nice to meet you! Keji Age:13 Gender:Female Species:Cat Other Names:Autudam,Kejinamri Keji:Hello!I'm a transfer student from Hndertimba,a city in Kjeljimbaer Gumball:Jel,jim,bear.Hin,der,tim,ba.Sorry,I just can't pronounce it fully. Keji:Oh hi!You must be Gumball! Gumball:Yep!That's me! Keji: :| (Notices that Gumball has no romantic intrest in her.) Gumball:Why are you making that face? Keji:Oh!Um,no reason... Penny:Say,Kejinamri- Keji:You could just call me Keji. Penny:Would you like me to show you around the school? and Penny leave. Darwin:Come on,Gumball!Let's go home. Gumball:Okay! Next Day Residence 5:21 AM Gumball:Just cut that bit here, walks in. Anais:Whatcha doin',Gumball? Gumball:Oh!I'm making something,a card if you will. Anais:I never thought you would be up so early. Gumball:Early bird gets the worm,right? leaves room. enters room Darwin:Oh,hey Gumball!Your up early! Gumball:Yep!I'm making something for Penny. Darwin:Did you notice that that Keji girl liked you? Gumball:Oh,put a sock in it! Darwin:Really!I heard her say to Penny: to previous scene: Keji:You know,I heard of Gumball before at my other school.He's kinda cute. of flashback Darwin:The next thing I saw was an intense fire and the sound of a fist hitting fle- Gumball:I get it already!Geez! Darwin:So what are you making? Gumball:*Blushing*Nothing!Nothing that you need to know of! Darwin:Oh,I know what it is... Gumball:Keep your mouth shut! Junior High 12:32 PM Gumball:Hey,Penny! Penny:Oh,hi Gumball! threw away the note.He thought it was worthless. Gumball:*Blushing*Will you- Penny:Yes!I will go on a date with you! Gumball:How'd you know? Penny:I heard you and Darwin talking about it in the hallway. falls to the floor. Penny:When and where? Gumball:2:30 at the White Mouse Diner on Saturday? Penny:Okay.I'm free. Gumball:Thanks. walks away. Darwin:*Muffled*Good job,buddy. Gumball:Are you in my locker?How'd you get in there in the first place? Household PM and Darwin are arriving from school. Gumball:I really did it.I really did it. Darwin:Yeah,you said that like ten times already. Gumball:I can't believe it.I did it. Darwin:Would you be quiet already? Gumball:Sorry,I just can't believe I finally did it.I thought a kiss was a lot,look at me now! Darwin:That's a creepy ELO song. (All rights to Look at me Now belongs to Electric Light Orchestra.) Gumball:What's with that weird disclaimer that appeared over your head just now? Darwin:I don't know. Gumball:I actually liked that song. Darwin:You're weird. Gumball:I know. Household 5:00 PM Darwin:What day is the date? Gumball:This saturday. Darwin:*Gasp*That's tommorrow! Gumball:Your're right!What should I wear? Darwin:I'm not sure.Where is it? Gumball:White Mouse Diner... Darwin:No white shirts then.The burgers are MASSIVE there! Gumball:Okay,and? Darwin:Other than that?Well,just be yourself,I guess. Gumball:And be nice? Darwin:Obviously!You don't want to act like a jerk,do you? Gumball:Why would I? Darwin:Exactly. of Part 1 Goofs and Errors *In the scene where Darwin and Gumball are walking home,Gumball's whiskers are missing for a few seconds. *Keji is blue for a millisecond in the scene before Penny shows her around the school.She's normally red. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes